


Dirty Tricks

by mjartrod



Category: Muse
Genre: Consent Issues, Drug Use, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual, Origin of Symmetry Era, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjartrod/pseuds/mjartrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentina believes that revenge is a dish best served.. hot.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on line in April 2009.  
> When writing this, I listened a lot to Lady Gaga's 'Love Games', 'Poker Face' and The Chemical Brothers 'It began in Afrika'.

**Part I**  
  
Matthew Bellamy threw the door shut with a mighty kick. He stomped over to the mini bar, well familiar with its location even though they had arrived only that morning, and grabbed the first thing his long fingers could reach. Whisky. Drinking straight from the bottle, he paced around. It was too bloody early to be back in his hotel room alone.  
  
The Lowlands festival had been immense; good bands, good booze, hot birds who even knew who the band were. Their set had surprised everyone and he had jumped around like a motherfucker. He was still bursting with energy, levels of adrenaline too high, blood rushing through his veins madly.  
  
And then at the after party it had all gone to shit. Some mindless roadies started a fight; an even bigger twat called the police. They had been shipped back to the hotel by the management as if they were babies – in fucking Holland, of all places - severely warned not to go out wandering on their own and get into trouble. Fuck them and the label, always trying to turn them into soulless puppets. Wouldn’t be the first time if he gave them the finger, but Tom was pissed out of his mind already and unfit to go hunting for another bar, Dom was attached to the tasty blonde with big tits that had watched the gig from the side of the stage, and Chris had chickened out, the wimp. He could go on his own; he should go on his own. Instead of twitching around in his room, struggling with tedium, driving himself mental. And where the fuck was Valentina? What was the fucking point in having a girlfriend if even when she attended the gig, and he was so horny it hurt, she was nowhere to be seen?  
  
He was half way across the room to snatch the mobile phone out of his bag, testily hoping he hadn’t lost it yet again, when the sound of a door opening quietly prompted him to whirl around, expecting the answer to the query that had been in his mind for a good part of the night. Not to mention the solution for that hard issue between his legs. A small, curvy figure entered the room, locking the door behind her back and Matt stared wide eyed, taking in her appearance. Caught by surprise.  
  
She did nothing for a few seconds. Simply looked back at him, then smiled, batting eyelashes docilely. And then leaned against the door, hands behind her back, watching his tense but curious stance quickly transforming, an amused expression colouring his face when recognition arrived and realisation clearly hit him.  
  
“What the fuck?”  
  
His voice was quiet, hands on his hips after putting the bottle of amber liquid down. His tongue ran over his lips, and she imagined it was hers he was licking. He looked delicious, the outline of his slim body in the darkness against the window behind him, and the spiky red hair, even if not as vibrant as it was a few months ago, making him look like a devilish pixie. She had laughed the first time she had seen him go on stage dressed like that, the ridiculous black top giving the impression some clawing, hissing cat had feasted on the collar and sleeves. That had been at Route en Rock, in France. But then he had performed, and they didn’t even make it to the band’s dressing room after the set was finished, shagging blindly against a wall in the first empty storeroom they found.  
  
“Disappointed?” She tilted her head to the side.  
  
Matt let his eyes roam over her figure, returning her obvious appraisal of him. The long platinum blonde hair and the blunt straight fringe, although shocking, would never distract from her toned legs and the luscious tits that he knew were underneath that short, pink and black strappy dress. She crossed her legs, clearly waiting for him to make a move; and move towards her he did, longing to have that shapely arse against the door rubbing on his crotch instead. This was exactly what he needed. Disappointed? Not quite.  
  
He gazed directly into the alluring brown eyes under thick, dark brows. “So you were at the after party you cheeky liar.”  
  
  
Her smile curled into a slight smirk and he pouted like a spoiled child, his cheekbones turning sharper, the shadows carved on his striking face making her struggle not to bite her lip. A last step in her direction and he closed the distance between them, bodies flush against each other, moulding perfectly. She could scent the mix of sweat and smoke that emanated from him, smell the alcohol in his breath; she could also trace a soft female perfume that wasn’t hers, and the undeniable arousal in his foggy blue eyes.  
  
Matt's face leaned towards hers, mouth parting slightly as he eyed her appealing glossy lips, but he simply hovered millimetres away from her before slowly lowering to her neck. Eyes closing, she felt his warm breath tickling her as he took his time, inhaling her own scent, before expert lips touched the skin below her ear. Just a small innocent peck. A hand moved to her waist, resting there too casually, the other holding a tress of white blond hair right under her skull, then massaging.  
  
“Fancied walking around unrecognised?” He whispered, placing another small kiss on the same tender location, all too aware of how sensitive she was there. There was no squirming this time.  
  
“Just thought you’d like it. You're so interested in blondes now.”  
  
“What’s that?” He nibbled on her earlobe, the hand on her hair tugging on the long locks. And then again until he succeeded; the blonde mane slipped down her head, the wig dropping to the floor to reveal contrasting dark hair underneath, held in a tight bun.  
  
“I saw you, Bellamy.” Her eyes rolled as she passively accepted his attentions, noting how he paused for a second.  
  
“Don't know what you're talking about...” he murmured, the hand on her waist now sliding possessively to the small of her back and then dropping to her pert bottom.  
  
“The blonde bint, Matt... I was at the after party, remember?”  
  
He blew out a more impatient breath. “I didn’t do anything, so there was nothing for you to see.” And sure enough, his tone of voice was harsher, even as his mouth slid up to her chin, his teeth grazing her skin.  
  
“Liar.”  
  
“For fuck's sake, Valya...” He gritted his teeth, both hands squeezing her bottom firmly, his erection pressing against her. “You're pissing me off.” The tips of his fingers reached for the hot flesh of her thighs underneath the dress, pulling up the lacy trim.  
  
“Was it her you were expecting when I arriv-?”  
  
She was cut mid sentence as he spun her around, only a faint gasp escaping her lips. Her arms were pulled behind her back roughly, breasts squashed against the solid surface, her body trapped between his and the door.  
  
“I. Did. Not. Fuck. Her.” He hissed in her ear. “I would tell you if I did, I always do. So stop fucking with me...” One hand came to her chest, fingers clutching at the dress, her breathing more erratic. “You won't make me feel guilty, I never did anything you didn’t consent. Or encourage...” Sleek dark hair cascaded down her back when he removed the clip holding up her bun. There was finally a soft moan of frustration or arousal – most likely both - when he fastened his mouth on the side of her neck, his dick digging in between her arse cheeks despite their layers of clothes.  
  
“I never, I never said-”  
  
“Bollocks. Don’t act like I’m cheating behind your back after you boast you don’t give a fuck what I do with groupies.” He palmed one of her breasts, groping over the material, his cock insistently rubbing against her bottom. “You get off on it, think I don't know that?”  
  
“Fuck you,” she growled, feeling her face heat up. Maybe she had in the start. Now... now the right words to voice her growing contempt for his antics were yet to be found.  
  
“Works both ways, not my bleeding fault you don’t get any when I’m not around...”  
  
“You bastard! Get those slutty hands off me!”  
  
His slim frame had always been incredibly deceiving and her attempt to bat him away was hindered quickly, both her wrists again tightly gripped in one hand as he sniggered in her ear.  
  
“You keep coming back for more so I guess you like this slut alright...” Bunching the pink and black fabric on the neckline, he kissed her shoulder over the thin strap. “Lovely dress, by the way.” His hand pulled ruthlessly, ripping the straps that hooked it over her shoulders. Breasts spilled out, fully exposed as the dress bundled around her waist.  
  
“Look at what you did! I hate you! How I hate you!! I-I... oh god...”  
  
A hand had cupped one of her bare breasts, a wiry index finger circling the nipple. Switching her on. And despite her initial protests, her body moved of its own accord. Back arching, arse and chest sticking out. Her head fell backwards to his shoulder.  
  
“That’s right, be a good girl for me…”  
  
She closed her fingers around a handful of red hair, bringing his head closer to her neck, and he greedily bit down, and began to suck. The other hand moved frontwards to her abdomen before he slipped it between her legs over the dress. His overpowering mouth took hers fully, open mouthed kisses forcing her to surrender further to his will.  
  
The only sounds she released were of pleading.  
  
Moving his hand back and forth undeterred between her thighs, the fabric soon became an unbearable obstacle in his craving for more heat. Nimble fingers trailed down her inner thigh and then crawled up again underneath the dress, quickly pushing her knickers down enough to allow forceful access between her legs. Her breath hitched loudly at the contact.  
  
“Oh... oh god damn you, move...” She squeezed her thighs together with his hand in between, desperate to feel more than merciless teasing. He only giggled.  
  
“Mmmm, so warm down here...” He finally ventured further as her legs readily spread for him. Two fingers ran up and down her slit. “And wet...” He pushed both fingers in, feeling her throbbing, panting his name until he thumbed her clit.  
  
She bit her bottom lip then.  
  
He smirked.  
  
“Say you hate me now...”  
  
She could only moan when he removed his fingers then shoved them inside deeper, his digits thin but impossibly long, always finding the right spot to make her shudder. His thumb was dragging lazily over her swollen clit and when he curled his fingers inside her, she yelped, grasping his hair painfully.  
  
“Oh, no, you’re not gonna cum yet...” He pulled out to clutch her in his arms; she was trembling. “Only after I get my cock in that tasty pussy and fuck you so hard that the whole hotel will hear you screaming, bitch...”  
  
He turned her to him and smashed his mouth against hers, fierce, bruising. Furiously yanking the dress above her head and tossing it aside, he pulled her over to the couch, getting rid of the high heeled pink shoes on the way. She was dropped on her back, legs dangling from the arm of the couch with the black panties still around her knees, chest heaving, stomach contracting. So inviting and wanton. All his.  
  
Clothes came off quickly before he bent over to lick a rough wet trail upwards on the inside of her thigh, disposing of her underwear while his tongue brushed over her pussy and towards her navel. He climbed on the couch on top of her, wrapped the taut legs around his waist.  
  
Naked bodies entwined with one another, mouths savouring each other’s skin eagerly and they twisted and shifted on the couch until Matt was sitting with Valentina’s legs astride him, cock sheathed fully inside her.  
  
“Oh Jesus...”  
  
“That’s right, take it... fucking take it all...” he hissed, her tightness making his head buzz. Delicious. Always fucking delicious.  
  
Holding her hands behind her back, he leaned forward to bury his face in her breasts, pinching her dark nipples with his teeth, sucking avidly. Delighting in her helplessness in that position as she tried to keep up with his rhythm without losing her balance.  
  
“You make me crazy... oh god you make me so crazy when we fuck like this..."  
  
“You love my cock, don’t you, can’t get enough of it...” he rocked his hips faster. “Show me how much you fucking love my cock... show me you want it hard in your pussy...”  
  
“Yes... oh Matt, yes, I want it... I want your cock...”  
  
He leaned back to fully enjoy the view of her tits as she began to bounce up and down on his dick, head thrown back in open pleasure. She was almost there, he could feel it. It was setting her hands free that sent her over the edge; her body slumping forward against his chest, nails digging in his back as she throbbed around him, orgasm hitting her powerfully. He gripped her waist to continue pounding into her, her small whimpers against his neck addictive, stimulating him more and more until her teeth sunk in his shoulder and he cried out, releasing.  
  
Valentina remained limp in Matt’s lap, awakened from her swoon by a hand stirring and stroking her hair, then dancing down her back. She swayed her hips, smiling at the low growl in her ear. “What do you wanna do now?”  
  
“Think I’m gonna fuck you on the terrace next...”  
  
Both eventually satiated, they gave in to exhaustion and weariness, panting as they lay side by side on the bed, the smell of sweat and sex filling their nostrils.  
  
After a short trip to the bathroom, Valentina returned to a small wheezing sound in the room, giving away a fast asleep Matt. The bedclothes were all pulled to his side but still left a good part of his slender upper body uncovered. Red hair flat and tamed now, he no longer looked like a skinny small devil. He looked rather innocent in fact. Like a normal guy her age with whom she could go watch a film on a Saturday night, maybe take to her parents’ house in Greece for lunch on a weekend. She snorted. It had been so difficult for her grim Russian father to accept her choice of studying abroad instead of working in the family business; he would simply adore Matt if he ever laid his eyes on him or learnt what he did for a living.  
  
It was at times like these, where what he was never going to be was revealed to her, that she wondered why didn’t she just pack her things and disappeared for good, before he woke up and inevitably seduced her back into his psychedelic world. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could go on pretending that he meant nothing more than an incredible shag, to help her cope with the fact that, puzzling and exasperating as it was, he had become anything but.   
  
  


 

  
*

  
  
  
  
She slammed the door of the hotel room shut and covered her face with her hands. Different hotel, different country, same old story. She rubbed her eyes, probably smearing the mascara and eyeliner, making her look like a ragged tart; she was beyond caring about that now. Valentina was so mad she could cry, stubborn tears already forming behind her eyelids. It wasn’t supposed to go this far, she should have never let it get this far. God, how she itched to slap that French bitch. No. She should have slapped him. For allowing that bimbo at the club to wrap herself around him, manicured claws stroking at every bit of pale skin she could reach, scratching his back underneath his top, gnawing at him and leaving cheap lipstick marks... And the way Matt looked over the slut’s shoulder at Valentina, locking eyes and not showing any hint of regret. To the contrary.  
  
“Valya...”  
  
She only caught a flash of dark spikes before she was assaulted by voracious lips and unceremoniously hauled on top of the large bed. Straddled by a forceful body, his hands scurried all over her, pulling at her clothes.  
  
“Get off! Get off me you repulsive piece of scum! Don’t you dare touch me!”  
  
Only her stripy scarf had been removed before she managed to send him toppling back to the floor, manic giggles filling the air. She didn’t know what to say, for once mute with fury, hands trembling. He was getting up, quite obviously ready to pounce again, a ridiculously depraved grin on his face. She sprung to her feet before he could make a move, fists hitting his chest.  
  
“You tosser, you absolute shit! You make me sick! You make me want to vomit, I hate you more than anything in this world!”  
  
There were only more giggles in response to her lame attempts to hurt him, and he easily clasped her wrists. Blue eyes caught hers, darkened and dilated with drugs and arousal, and he whispered knowingly.  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
And they fell on the bed again. Frenzied snogging won over vicious words and lust overshadowed hurt and resentment as they rolled together, tearing each other’s clothes off. All motion ceased when Matt picked up her scarf and stretched it tight between them, slyly smiling up at her from where he lay underneath her body. Brown eyes followed his fingers, entranced as he knotted one end to his own wrist and then reached out for hers. She held it away with a small shake of her head.  
  
“I’ll do it.”  
  
He handed her the other end of the stripy scarf without question, and she looked at it for a moment. She could have hardly asked for better timing. She tugged on the material hard, snatching Matt’s wrist with it and quickly passed it behind the wooden headboard. He found himself powerless to stop her, his free arm instantly pinned down to the mattress beneath her knee, as she looped the other end of the makeshift binding around it.  
  
“What the...” The smirk had fallen off his face. He pulled at the scarf, tried to loosen it, tried to reach the knots to undo them. It was useless; he was tied to the bed only in his boxers. Sitting up the best he could, he turned to her with narrowed eyes. She was observing his efforts with an enigmatic smile. “Alright. Now what?”  
  
“Now, Bellamy...” she stood gracefully from the bed and looked down at him, mischief in her eyes. “I punish you for being the undeserving bastard that you are.”  
  
There was high pitched laughter. He leaned his head against the bars, licking his lips provocatively. “Looking forward to that... Let’s see how long it takes for you to jump on my cock and beg me to fuck you.”  
  
This was going to taste even better than she could ever anticipate. Fumbling in her luggage as he watched, she wasn’t unaware of the piercing eyes shifting from her nearly naked body to the items in her hand. Another scarf, silky this time, and a pair of handcuffs.  
  
“Lie down on the mattress.” She ordered, seeing him looking at her in amusement. “Now.” He started sliding down, stretching out on the bed like a cat and making a spectacle out of it, but she interrupted him, her words firm. “On your front.”  
  
There was a momentary pause but he obeyed, turning his head on the pillow to face her. “Are going to spank me? Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you...to leave marks all over me...”  
  
Noticing a red scratch on the smooth white back, probably from the wench at the club, Valentina kneeled on the bed, deciding in that very instant that although leaving equal red marks on his lovely arse hadn’t been out of the question, she was not going to give him that satisfaction now that he had showed himself so excited with the possibility. No, a far more interesting idea settled; one that had taken form long ago and constantly crossed her mind. Making her tingle every single time. She removed his boxers in a swift move and then handcuffed one of his skinny ankles to the bed, without any fight from him.  
  
“Kinky...” The corners of his mouth still slightly curved up, the smug bastard.  
  
“I think you’d better be silent, for your own sake. Before saying something else you’ll regret.” She received a more hostile look when she covered his mouth with the silky scarf, then tied it behind his head, but still no genuine resistance from him. “This time we do it my way...”  
  
She returned to her suitcase, pondering on what to put on as he watched her with a quizzical expression. She chose a light, skimpy halter dress and she could tell there was a pang of fear in Matt that she would leave him like that for the rest of the night while she went out to enjoy herself. That would probably be the worst punishment if she wanted to make him suffer for acting so selfishly and carelessly, not giving a shit for the real hurt lurking underneath her assertive mask.  
  
But then she wouldn’t have her fun.


	2. 2

The club in Nancy was vibrating with energy, the latest from The Chemical Brothers booming from the speakers, and, as expected, the cheerful blonde drummer was still hanging around. And he probably still would until he either got completely plastered, or found someone to get him laid- perhaps both. He was easily spotted by Valentina, cigarette dangling from his fingers as he chatted up a busty waitress, who giggled like a schoolgirl before she left to serve someone else. Dom wasn’t exactly Valentina’s type. Boyishly good looking and funny he was, but the regular atrocities he committed to his hair (currently very short and bleached blond), combined with his terrible sense of style, didn’t do much for his cause. But he was a charmer, and she wasn’t entirely immune.  
  
He had been her partner in crime before, both dancing all night long after Matt and his two left feet sniffed disdainfully at her enthusiasm for ‘shitty pseudo-electronica’. Tonight, she hoped she could count on him once more.  
  
Dom was pleased to see Valentina, boldly staring at her from head to toe, obviously enjoying the sight of the brunette in her slinky turquoise dress, long ponytail bobbing sexily as she sauntered. Hugging her in a flashy manner, his hands stroked her naked back, but never strayed lower than her hips.  
  
“Leave sodding Matt and come have fun with me, love! I feel sooo lonely...”  
  
He was even more pleased when she suggestively said she had a surprise for him at the hotel.  
  
They smoked the weed that she produced out of her small purse on the way back, Dom incessantly flirting with her, his grey eyes growing glossier. He was quick to enter their room when she slid the key card and let him in; but the massive party he expected never came. It was quiet and dark.  
  
“So where is everyone...?”  
  
A muffled voice started him, and just then Valentina switched a dim light on. The bed was revealed, a very naked and pissed off looking Matt tied down to it, complete with gagged mouth. Was that a handcuff around his skinny ankle? It only took him a few seconds to burst out in laughter at the comical scene. The hilarity faded as soon as he looked back at Valentina. Her dress was sliding down her body, pooling around her feet and she was completely naked. And too fucking hot for words.  
  
He whistled in appreciation before he could even register what he was doing and there were more loud, stifled complaints from Matt, who was rubbing his mouth wherever he could, clearly trying to get rid of the gag.  
  
“Um...” The drummer looked back and forth between his best friend and his girlfriend.  
  
“Ready for some fun, Dom?” Her black hair fell loose on her shoulders as she walked resolutely towards him wearing only her high heels and a predatory gaze, the drummer gulping, fighting a losing battle to keep his eyes above her neck.  
  
“Mmmmph!”  
  
“But... Matt-“  
  
Clearly his band mate didn’t approve any of this. The bed was creaking as he strained against the restraints on his wrists, the metal around his ankle clinking as he shook his leg. His only free limb flailed as he knelt, stretched out, knelt again in what was an obvious desperate but useless exercise.  
  
“Don’t worry about Matt.” Smooth hands rested on his shoulders. “You know we can sleep with other people...”  
  
Leaning against the wall with Dom standing with his arms by his sides trying to contain himself, Valentina pulled the blond man by the collar of his shiny shirt and boldly crashed her mouth on his. Matt pulled on the bonds again, watching in utter outrage at how his supposedly best mate did not step back, did not stop her and after some moments of hesitation, began to respond with as much fervour, hands landing on the wall on each side of her body as her arms snaked around his neck. Every fantasy Matt ever had that involved having his girlfriend in a threesome or just watching her getting fucked by another guy was shattered and crushed to dust in that very moment.  
  
“I... you sure this is a good idea...” Dom groaned as she moved on to his throat, lips closing over his Adam’s apple. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t be doing this; but with his head light and his dick hard, he had little desire to stop now.  
  
“God, you smell so good...” Her hands travelled to his back, slipping underneath his shirt as she left small kisses all over his skin. “It’s okay, Matt’s here. It’s not like we’re not doing anything behind his back...”  
  
She threw a look at the brunette on the bed over Dom’s shoulder and watched his face turn into a darker shade of red. Furious didn’t begin to describe how he looked and she let her eyes fall shut, nibbling her own lip in satisfaction when the drummer’s warm hands began fondling her gently, so different from the possessive, electrical manner Matt usually touched her. She encouraged him with soft moans, stroking his back luxuriously, her fingers moving to the front to slowly unbutton his shirt when it was clear he was past caring Matt was in the same room, the singer watching them like a hawk with his fists closed.  
  
He had offered himself on a golden plate for her. And that stupid retarded wanker, the nerve... he was well fucked if he thought he could get away with that.  
  
Dom pulled back to look at the gorgeous brunette when her hands touched his bare chest and her fingers teased his nipples, the obscene way she licked her slightly swollen red lips making his cock jolt. Her index finger traced a line down his torso, his abdomen and upon reaching his crotch, a naughty twinkle in her seductive brown eyes, she simply palmed him over the jeans, rubbing him once, twice. His hips moved automatically and she removed her hand. There was no time for frustration to set; his eyes were bulging as she began touching herself instead, stretching out her index and middle fingers, both digits disappearing out of his sight, below her body. His blood seemingly ran in one direction only as he imagined how moist she would be, her fingers moving fluidly. There was no possible refusal for her invitation when she grabbed his hand and placed it over her pussy, replacing hers. He rubbed the palm softly over her clit, one finger sliding inside her easily, then another one, revelling in the slickness. Fuck, did he want her.  
  
“Dom...” She called against the side of his face, seeing Matt’s eyes turned into slits, his whole body deadly rigid. He had gone silent but he wouldn’t take his eyes off the pair. She slowly took the drummer’s damp fingers to her mouth; licked them. Watched his breathing becoming more laboured as she slurped, his eyes so dark that in that moment she truly believed she could make him do anything. She had the easiest task in the world ahead. “Do you want... more?”  
  
“Yeah… fuck, yeah...” he breathed, reaching for her mouth. She didn’t let him.  
  
“You can do anything with me, anything you want... you just have to do one thing beforehand.” Her veiled request was met with vigorous nodding, his hands on her back, her arse, her breasts, everywhere at once. “And then you can have me...”  
  
“I can have you...”  
  
“Any way. You want.”  
  
“Shit, tell me what I gotta do...” His mouth was already capturing a nipple.  
  
“I want you to fuck Matt.”  
  
“You want me to  _what_?” He spluttered.  
  
The high pitched sound of protest coming from the restrained man on the bed, together with the look of sheer absurdity on Dom’s face was priceless. But she held the drummer’s head between her hands, speaking against his lips. “And then we can fuck, it’s gonna be amazing...”  
  
“You can’t be serious, right,” he cringed, his face a picture of disappointment. Of course, it had been too good to be true. “That’s just wrong, I mean it’s Matt, I can’t...” he looked back at his band mate, twisting and turning on the bed in full force now, throwing death stares at the two of them. And then back to the sizzling naked woman in front of him. “Um.” A woman who was asking him to... “Wait a minute... why do you think I would even want-“ He frowned.  
  
“But you’re just so incredible with women, Dom... who else would it be?” She pecked his lips again, the tip of her tongue darting out to delicately tease his upper lip. “He’s not going to be upset with you, he’s going to love every second of it. I know you can do it.” Making him turn around in her arms, she rested her chin on his shoulder, both facing Matt on the bed. His bare arse wriggled as he fought against the bonds, sharp shoulder blades and back glistening with a thin layer of sweat. The icy blue eyes could shoot daggers. “Besides, don’t tell me you’ve never wanted to take him down a notch or two for all the times he acts like an arrogant twat...” she whispered in his ear. “Can you imagine how tight he must be...?" A firm stroke over his jeans brought out another groan. “Haven't you ever been curious about what it's like to be with another man...?”  
  
“Valentina...” Dom tried, shaking his head, but she rested a finger on his lips, kissing the back of his neck.  
  
“Fuck him. And then you can fuck me next.”  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Matt was glaring at Dom, looking positively murderous.  
  
“What if I say there’s no fucking way?”  
  
“Then I guess you’ll spend the rest of your life wondering what you missed.”  
  
The sober expression on his face when he faced her again was not a good sign. Valentina visibly deflated and for a split second she felt so ashamed she didn’t know what stopped her from bolting out of the room. What was she thinking? Convinced that some well aimed seduction, weed, alcohol and a horny Dom would gladly jump aboard in her and Matt’s twisted games? Of course he was not that desperate for a lay. Not with her and clearly not if it meant doing something against Matt’s wishes, who was used to always getting his way. Maybe this was nothing but a whim, maybe it was a mistake to involve Dom in their relationship like this. But after her boyfriend’s atrocious behaviour tonight – again – she yearned nothing more than to be spoiled with a little fantasy of hers.  
  
The blonde offered her one of his captivating smiles, though, her mortification had to be more than obvious... He said nothing and just padded over to the bed, kneeling on it calmly. Matt looked like a deer caught in headlights. The drummer’s hands moved to the silky scarf around his head and untied it.  
  
“Fuck...” The singer was hoarse from all the struggling and he narrowed his eyes at his band mate viciously, who was reaching for the knots on his wrists. The little piece of shit was so going to get it. He could get on his knees and ask for forgiveness for all Matt cared; he should have helped him the moment he stepped inside his room. “Don’t you ever... ever... and that bitch...” he paused when Dom crawled back on the bed. He looked at his wrists again and tried to move them. Still tied. Tighter. “What the... get these bloody things off me already, what the hell are you doing?”  
  
“Sorry, mate...” Dom bent to gingerly place a kiss on Matt’s cheek, who shrugged him off with an incredulous look on his face. “… but she’s got a point.” And he began to unbuckle his belt.  
  
“ _What_?” Matt shrieked, blue eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. “You... you dumb fuck, don’t tell me... what the fuck do you think you’re doing!”  
  
Valentina could barely believe the scene in front of her. Dom winked at her and she couldn't help but cover her mouth with her hands, giggling deliriously. Kicking her shoes away, she almost ran to the bed, hugging Dom and dropping quick kisses on his chin, on his cheek, all over his face. Ignoring Matt’s torrent of protests and curses, she slid the unbuttoned shirt down the drummer’s shoulders, caressing the toned upper arms. “Take it all off, Dom, I want to see you...”  
  
“You sick bitch!” Matt snarled.  
  
“No, darling,” she grinned at him. “ _You’re_ the bitch.”  
  
Dom’s laughter joined hers, the blonde looking far more relaxed and excited than it first seemed. He discarded his clothes, hard dick coming to full view and he stroked it proudly, as Valentina rummaged in her luggage.  
  
“I’ll fucking slaughter you... I’ll fucking slaughter you if you do this! Both of you when I get out of here!” Matt continued, now a paler shade of white. “You fucking fairy, I knew it... after my arse all this time, were you?”  
  
“You’re not going to make me change my mind, Matt, so I suggest you chill out.” Dom grabbed a small key off the nightstand, guessing it belonged to the handcuffs. “Face it, you’re privileged. No other guy gets the honour of feeling my dick.” He released Matt’s ankle to yet another stream of insults, but did not let him move, sitting down on his legs immediately.  
  
Matt did not immediately register the condom and lube that Valentina brought, but the sound of squelching on latex when he stilled for a moment was like a gunshot to his ears.  
  
“Get the FUCK off me, you cunt!”  
  
A mighty pull on the stripy scarf and a thin wooden bar of the headboard gave away and splintered. He was scrambling away, finding himself partly freed, but he was quickly squashed down onto the bed again by Dom with Valentina’s help. They removed the fabric around his wrists, Dom then simply twisting his arms behind his back as Matt thrashed underneath and shouted. Horrifyingly aware of the drummer’s very male naked body sliding lower to straddle his thighs, the contact made him want to sprint at least twice as fast as humanly possible.  
  
“Come on, Matt.” Valentina fingered through his black hair, the spikes turned flat. “Never thought you’d be this narrow minded about sex...”  
  
“Narrow minded my arse! And it’s NOT just sex, it’s disgusting, it’s -“  
  
“Shut it and hold out your fingers.” Dom shook his wrists, nodding to Valentina and to the tube that had dropped to the floor.  
  
“Fuck off,” he growled. He was getting tired, but a new wave of panic and energy surged when he saw the lube in Valentina’s hand. “I’m not...you twisted bastard, if you think I’m-“  
  
Dom squeezed one of his wrists tighter, making him wince. “Either you do it and make this easier on yourself or... you don’t. Your choice.”  
  
Matt closed his eyes, hiding his face on the bedclothes. If they were doing this just to wind him up, they had succeeded spectacularly because he couldn’t recall the last time he felt so angry and helpless. Maybe now they’d stop. They wouldn’t do it, Dom would never do this. None of this was happening, in fact, they were just taking the piss and Matt would definitely not give in to anything... His heart was racing as he slowly uncurled his fingers and instantly felt cold trickling on them. Nothing could have prepared him for that or the shock of his fingers being guided down his body. And then inside. The poking of his own digits felt alien but he took several deep breaths, determined not to show any weakness. And after a few moments of plain uneasiness and awkwardness, he felt Dom moving up over his body, still straddling him but letting go of his arms. For a moment he couldn’t move, he was shaking; but then he splayed his palms on the mattress ready to flee. Large hot hands landed on his buttocks before he could move another muscle. Something much bigger than his fingers pushed in.  
  
Matt’s oncoming protest died in his throat, his mouth forming only a stunned ‘o’ shape; his head dropped to the mattress again, fingers clasping the sheets, his body so tense he thought it would snap. And then Dom moved forwards, a shaky moan leaving Matt’s lips. It hurt. It fucking hurt and he didn’t want to imagine how much worse it would get if he resisted.  
  
Sitting on the furthest edge of the bed, Valentina watched in complete fascination as Dom shallowly moved in and out on top of him. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but the heat building inside her from seeing her boyfriend subdued and dominated like that was overwhelming. And then Dom bent forward, lying on top of Matt, tearing another gasp from him and leaning to rasp in his ear.  
  
“Spread your legs...”  
  
“What? The fuck you take me for? I’m not... just get it over with you queer...” he hissed back.  
  
“Stop bitching and do what I say if you have any intention of walking tomorrow, I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
Humiliated beyond belief, he admitted that, at least, hurt pride he was sure he could deal with the following night on stage. Another bout of rage bubbled inside him when he realised Valentina was absorbing the scene with glazed eyes and he threw her a venomous look before inhaling deeply, feeling his band mate shifting to give him room to move, and he slowly parted his legs. He grimaced as Dom slipped inside him deeper, the blonde releasing a small sigh close to his ear. One of the kind he had heard too often from him before on the tour bus or in a hotel room, often joined by an eager female moan.  
  
“How does it feel?” Valentina whispered, edging closer to them.  
  
“So good... Jesus Christ, Matt, so fucking good.”  
  
Matt felt himself flushing at the words, wanting to kick himself for it, his body tensing immediately and making him squirm in discomfort. It wasn’t as painful now, but he was still counting the seconds for it to be over. And then he could deal with them. Both. He squeezed his eyes shut when Dom changed position, now kneeling between his legs and holding up his hips. He slid in and held, and then seemed to roll his pelvis. It hit Matt without warning. An electrical shock ran his insides, up his spine and his head shot up, eyes wide. His fingers curled like claws on the duvet and screw the pain, he desperately tried to push Dom back.  
  
He was pinned down in two seconds.  
  
“Enough! That’s enough! You like to shag blokes, cheers, now get the hell off me now!”  
  
“Do it again, Dom...” The glint in Valentina’s eyes was devilish. “Do what you did again...”  
  
Dom tried to sway his hips in the same manner, more than happy to please her, and Matt jerked underneath him, burying his face on the mattress and letting out a choked sob against the duvet. He couldn’t, it wasn’t possible.  
  
“You liked that... you liked that, didn’t you?” Dom tried to hit the same spot with a grin, infinitely amused with the reaction.  
  
“Go to hell!!” Matt screamed, but he couldn’t stop himself from releasing another moan, his hands bunching the sheets with another grind of hips from his band mate.  
  
“You complain if it hurts, you complain if it’s good... fuck it if I understand you.”  
  
“Stop it already! Oh god, no...” Dom was now repeatedly stroking whatever was making him feel so disgustingly good and his own cock was hardening. “Shit, I said stop this right now!”  
  
“Let go, Matt, just enjoy it...” Valentina stretched out beside him, nuzzling his neck. “Tell me how hot it makes you feel, how you want more...” He was shaking his head stubbornly, looking away from her, but his whole body was relaying a different story. His skin was feverish, he was panting and she could even make out his hips rubbing down against the bed as Dom fucked him, most likely desperate to get more friction.  
  
Biting the bedclothes hard, Matt tried to at least smother his voice but he was going through pure torture. The shock of how he was feeling coupled with the actual sensation left him a jumbled mess, body and mind alight with a rush that replaced the primal instinct of fleeing with the primal instinct of reaching fulfilment.  
  
“I want to look at you, please let me touch you.” It was Valentina’s voice. “Dom, let him turn around...”  
  
Complying, Dom slid out to flip him over, chuckling at his band mate’s weak resistance, and immediately crawled again between his legs. Matt’s arms flew to cover his heated face, his undeniable erection now exposed to all three. A familiar skilled hand wrapped around it and Matt swallowed, unable to stop his own hand from closing over Valentina’s.  
  
A strangled groan, body arching upwards and Dom could feel his band mate’s orgasm, his arse clenching his dick so tightly it almost hurt. Fucking hell, he was going to come himself right at that moment if he didn’t pull out. He sat on his heels, removing the condom, and watched as Valentina kissed her breathless boyfriend slow and deep, bringing him down. Both their hands joined on his cock, cupping his balls; the come smeared on his skin glistening. 


	3. Chapter 3

Valentina couldn't help but snigger when she looked back at Dom, still stiff as a board and decidedly not yet finished, despite the expression of utter satisfaction stamped across his face. No doubt smug at what he had reduced Matt to. And with good reason; she had thought she would come just by watching. Eventually making her way to the blonde man with a grin, she kissed him in gratitude if nothing more, but his hand was on the small of her back in an instant and he began to take her down on the bed next to Matt.  
  
“You cheating, lying, sordid motherfuckers...”  
  
They glanced aside at Matt in unison. Heavy eyelids, limp body covered in sweat and still breathing hard, he was watching them by the corner of his eye with a petulant pout, apparently not yet forgiving them, not even after the monumental orgasm they both tore out of him. Perhaps because of it.  
  
Valentina played with the hair on the nape of Dom’s neck and nibbled on his earlobe. “Do you think he’s... I don’t know, jealous?”  
  
He smirked and shifted a little towards Matt, his face hovering above his band mate’s. “Relish this moment because you’ll never hear me saying this ever again: you looked fucking hot...” A flame of anger was sparking behind the blue of Matt’s eyes. “Though you lasted what, two minutes? Ow!” Dom barely had time to draw back and dodge the fist that swung to punch him and still caught the tip of his nose, despite the drummer’s quick reflexes. “Watch it or tomorrow the world will learn just how much Matt Bellamy enjoys taking it up the arse!” He sneered. “And now, after the tedious challenge you presented,” he turned to grin lasciviously at Valentina. “I suppose it’s time to collect my prize.”  
  
“Or.” Matt sat up against the headboard with a grimace, instantly gripping her slender wrist and narrowing his eyes at Dom. “You go back to your sluts. And tomorrow... we talk.”  
  
“I think not.”  
  
Ignoring him outright, Dom claimed her lips, Valentina not missing the look on Matt’s face, the way his jaw tensed. She had to admit that she certainly wouldn’t mind shagging Dom; she had enjoyed his attentions and not only was she still incredibly aroused and in need of some kind of release, there was no doubt he’d know how to please her alright. As if reading her mind, though, Matt tugged on her wrist, breaking the kiss and making her fall on top of him.  
  
Giggling, she conceded that indeed it would be a little too much for her boyfriend, regardless of how much she might have wanted it or how much he deserved it. It was useless to deny how much she wanted Matt anyway, especially after watching him together with Dom. A silent exchange of piercing looks and she caught his necklace with her teeth to play with it in her mouth, testing him. That he was pissed at her, there was no doubt about it, but she was hoping his wrath manifested itself in bed and, sure enough, he made no motion to stop her so she let the wet beads fall on his collarbone before sliding lower to reach for a nipple with moist lips. Humming at her touch, Matt rested his hand on her head, grasping her glossy hair.  
  
“That’s right, you whore, start grovelling... because you won’t remember your own fucking name after I’m done with you,” he muttered, as she tongued him unabashedly and hardened the dark flesh, flicking it with her fingertips when she moved to the other nipple.  
  
“Hey, hey...” Dom frowned at the display. “What about our deal?”  
  
“The deal is you leave now and tomorrow I won’t shove your sticks up your arse. I’ll just smack your face until it looks like you fell asleep on a fucking tanning bed, you two-faced cunt.” Matt was forcing Valentina’s head lower, his eyes slightly spaced out already as he faced the other man. “Get out of my sight.”  
  
Dom seemed to consider his words for a moment, seeing Valentina’s shapely form submissively curl on top of Matt, an apologetic smile and shrug of shoulders offered his way as her mouth continued to draw a path down her boyfriend’s stomach. “I’m not leaving without a fuck and if it’s not your tasty girlfriend then it might as well be your skinny arse, seeing you bloody loved it anyway!” And he snatched Matt’s arm, the blue eyes widening wildly and Valentina hastily pushed away so he could defend himself.  
  
She glided off the bed to lean against the wall at a safe distance from the two men, both rolling off the mattress together onto the floor in a heap of flailing limbs, shoving at each other. “Well”, she reasoned, impossibly entertained at the sight of her boyfriend now viciously attacking his band mate, who was shuffling backwards to avoid the punches with a cheeky expression that was bound to make Matt even more incensed. “He’s kinda right, Matt, I owe him.”  
  
“He is NOT touching you!” Matt managed, right before finding himself flat on his back on the black plush carpet that covered the floor with Dom on top of him, immensely irritated that the drummer once again had the upper hand. “What the fuck is it with you! Go shag the bloody hotel clerk, you goddamn rapist! Fucking fag!”  
  
“Least I’m not the one taking it and loving it,” he grinned lewdly, pinning his wrists above his head.  
  
Matt’s face reddened almost immediately and he kicked Dom off violently. “You have NO fucking idea of what you did!”  
  
“Then I’m even more talented than we all thought, ain’t I? Bet you a tenner you’ll shoot your load before me...”  
  
The nude wrestling match went on for awhile, without blood gushing but promising a few bruises for both the following day, until they took a clumsy tumble onto the bed again, breaking a fragile nightstand lamp in the process. Both slumped next to the headboard, breathing heavily, it appeared an impasse had been reached. Amusing as it had been for Valentina, frustration was reaching unbearable levels and she decided it was time to tip the scales. Shagging Dom was probably not such a good idea, so she concluded there was only one solution left for the three of them; even if it meant she had to wait a little longer. Unless Dom willingly left, of course, which she doubted after a quick glance at his still half erect member.  
  
Matt was holding to the bedstead getting up to his knees and cursing his night when Valentina kneeled on the bed close to them, cautiously placing her arms around his neck with a sultry smile on her face. Bloody woman, this was all her fault! He was quick to ram her against the headboard, her breasts squashed against his chest, both still on their knees. Her brown eyes glinted; she was begging for a good seeing to.  
  
The drummer raised his head, wavering in uncertainty and annoyance when he realised Matt and Valentina were glued together again, but then his eyes locked with hers over Matt’s shoulder as they kissed. And she signalled towards the nightstand. Fuck. He reached out to grab another condom and the lube and prepared himself while Matt was thoroughly distracted with Valentina. He obviously thought Dom would let it go and search for entertainment somewhere else; for a moment so had Dom himself but apparently the only woman in the room had other ideas. When he kneeled behind his band mate, grabbing the headboard with both hands and sandwiching him and Valentina in between, Matt tensed up immediately on his knees, trying to turn around.  
  
“Fair enough if you don’t want me to touch your bird but I can’t go back to the club now, come on, mate...” There was a noticeable shudder when he flung an arm around his waist. “Stop being a stubborn prick, I know you liked it...”  
  
“No...” Matt tore his mouth away from Valentina’s. No, he could not let it happen again, it had been too fucking embarrassing once! But control was spiralling out of him too fast, Dom already rubbing his cock against his arse and holding him in place. “No, stop, I -”  
  
“For fuck’s sake, Matt, I’m dying here... I go easy, I promise...”  
  
“I don’t- ow, that fucking hurts!” Matt gasped when he felt Dom nudging him, painfully reminded of the reason his arse had been stinging, trying to recall when he had given any semblance of agreement to this. Not that it had mattered the first time.  
  
“Fuck, so tight... need this so bad...”  
  
And Dom was pushing slowly, stretching him, letting him adjust. Matt’s head hung forward but Valentina cupped his face between her hands and his mouth was hotly enveloped with hers again. “No one makes me this wet...” she purred, curling her fingers around his cock and making him growl against her lips. “You don’t even have to touch me to make me wet...”  
  
Feeling Dom bending him slightly from behind, their bodies fitting together, Matt moaned loud when his cock slid deeper. Forehead dropping to Valentina’s shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. It bloody hurt, so bad. Every muscle of his body was screaming but worse than that, he couldn't avoid that warm tingle which rendered him powerless. Valentina’s hand was now so firm up and down on his dick, the sound of the two of them kissing close to his ear, Dom scratching that spot inside him but not nearly as well as the first time...  
  
“There, baby?” Valentina’s hand caressed back strands of sweaty black hair, pre-cum smudged on the side of his forehead and sticking to his hair as she held his face. God, the sight of him coming undone like that, long lashes painted on his skin and mouth partly open... “Look at him, Dom, see what you to do him... you’re so hard now, Matt...”  
  
“He loves it the little perv… like my cock, do you? Feel how fucking huge it is inside you...”  
  
“My finger’s bigger than your prick...” Matt panted.  
  
“Yeah?” Dom slammed into him, making him stiffen. “I think he wants it harder. How about this?” Another hard thrust and Matt cried out. “Look at that, you love cock... say it, Matt, tell me how much you enjoy it...” he urged, grinding in a steady rhythm, his teeth grazing his earlobe. “Say how much you enjoy having my dick up your tight little hole...”  
  
Squirming, Matt tried to blindly pull forward to escape Dom’s heat, his own body so strained with the effort he was making in that position, but he only succeeded in pressing further against Valentina. Her hand wouldn’t stop, twisting around and applying the right pressure at the right spots and his mind was reeling, it was all too much, he couldn't stand it. And then there was a painful tug on his hair, pulling him back, and he could feel Dom’s breath against his mouth.  
  
Valentina saw it coming but the scarce seconds of anticipation felt like a lifetime and her heart still missed a beat when it happened. The kiss was hard, brutal, mouths clashing sloppily. Both men muscling for dominance, slippery tongues tangled in each other, teeth gnawing and scraping. Matt’s throat alluringly exposed was irresistible and there was nothing else she could do but join in, sucking on his pale skin and feeling his pulse racing below her lips. Never before had he been so tempting, she had never wanted him as much as at this moment. And all of a sudden, three were a crowd. She paused for a moment, watching as Matt sharply bit on Dom’s bottom lip, and then crouched down as comfortably as she could. And she took his hard cock in her mouth.  
  
“Oh fuck!”  
  
The desperate grip on her hair prompted her to look up, lips around his slick flesh, Dom unsurprisingly leering down as Matt’s head lolled back onto his shoulder. The drummer was pounding into him, staring heatedly at Valentina, her mouth moving in time with his hips; as if he was the one fucking her mouth, feeling every whirl of her tongue, each suction through Matt.  
  
When he came, it was her mouth he imagined wrapped around his cock.  
  
Matt nearly screamed when Dom and Valentina withdrew at the same time, depriving him of all sensations when he was so close. His eyes followed his girlfriend as she crawled aside licking her lips, the dishevelled dark hair framing her gorgeous face. She was glowing, lust emanating from every pore.  
  
“Come back here. Right now!”  
  
Clumsily bolting out right after her on unsteady legs when she jumped off the bed, Matt seized her wrist and both fell to the black plush carpet. He shoved her down on her stomach roughly, her shiny hair falling in front of her face like a curtain when he forced her to her hands and knees, and it was sweet, paradisical bliss. Her dripping wet pussy engulfed him whole when he dove inside her, and it took all strength he had to stop himself from coming right then.  
  
“Oh god!”  
  
He wanted it to go on for longer, he wanted to hold back, but after a few excruciatingly slow and deep thrusts, he was already ramming into her hard, aware that he wouldn’t be able to last much. “Thought it was funny, did you?” He cupped the flesh of one of her tits, squeezing, the other hand pulling her head back by the long strands of hair. “Enjoyed the little show you set up? Did you!”  
  
“Yes... yes! Matt!” She gasped, rocking back against him, the harsh grasp he had on her driving her hysterical. This was worth all the moments tonight she had thought she would die of longing. “So good, Matt... so good seeing you getting fucked like that... so hot...”  
  
“Shut it, you sick whore,” he panted. “I know what a twisted bitch like you needs…” He spread her legs further apart and pushed her head down until it rested on the carpet. “I know what you want. You want a good fuck up the arse yourself.” The loud sound of a heavy slap on a taut buttock was followed by her groan, her velvety walls throbbing deliciously. “And you’re going to beg for it...”  
  
“Oh my god... I can’t... please, oh god, I’m gonna cum...” The simple thought of having his cock filling her arsehole when he was penetrating her mercilessly was enough to throw her over the brink. “Matt, I’m gonna cum... oh fuck, fuck!!”  
  
And in perfect synchronism, their minds went blank as overwhelming pleasure rippled through their bodies, tearing them apart and bringing them together at once.  
  
Matt collapsed on the soft carpet beside Valentina, the world spinning around him, and he thought he was going to pass out. His muscles were drained, every remaining ounce of energy he had leaving him with his release. He ached everywhere: knees, arms, back, arse... He slowly became aware that someone was soothingly stroking his back and after opening an eyelid with difficulty, he grudgingly realised he  _had_ dozed off and Valentina was propped on her arm next to him with a serene smile.  
  
He muttered another curse before turning to look at the other side, hearing her sighing in obvious contentment. The sneaky wench. She had made a fucking toy out of him. What the hell was that all about, what kind of woman... what kind of woman dared to do something like that? Clearly the kind of woman he fell for...  
  
It had been dangerous to realise how he much he enjoyed the chaotic nature of their relationship, how they collided in so many aspects, how she could shove back and then bring him closer again. But he could be a right bastard to her and pretending to be unaware of her feelings didn’t cut it any more. She deserved better. Maybe he should start getting his act together if he didn’t want to ruin everything, she would only take so much before she got sick of his antics. And then he was going to regret it badly.  
  
“I won’t do it again.”  
  
“What?” Valentina whipped her head around to look at him, all wide eyes and soft lips and silky skin. Shit, she was so beautiful.  
  
“The other women,” he added lowering his voice. She rolled her eyes and swerved her gaze away again, not looking remotely interested in the topic. “I mean it.”  
  
“You’ve said that before.”  
  
“No, I haven’t.” Matt propped himself on his elbow, facing her as she remained on her back, staring up at the ceiling. “I’ve never said any of this. You always say you don’t give a toss.”  
  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”  
  
“Is that what you think of me?” Valentina didn’t dare to look at him but he didn’t sound angry, just disappointed. “So you don’t even want to try, you’re happy this way? Why are you lying to me, why don’t you just admit it? Why don’t you fucking admit that it kills you to see me with another woman?”  
  
“Because it doesn’t,” she hissed.  
  
“You really think I’m that stupid?” He sneered.  
  
“Just incredibly self-centred,” she shot back.  
  
Blowing out a loud breath, Matt flopped down on his back again, muttering to himself. Maybe he deserved that. “You’re so full of shit. I’m not perfect but at least I’m honest and I never lied to you.”  
  
It stung. “What do you want me to say, Matt?” She snapped, sitting up stormily. “That I’m jealous? That it makes me blind with rage when I see you with someone else, when I know you’ve been with someone else?” But then she looked down and her voice softened. “Of course it never mattered in the beginning, it’s not like we were... together or anything.”  
  
“Does it matter now?” He shuffled closer to her, searching for her eyes.  
  
“Well, what does it look like? I guess you see just what you want to see.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Valya,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, alright? I was an idiot. But you should have said something too. Why didn’t you ever tell me anything?”  
  
She shrugged. “I did. Well, I tried but...” Another shrug. “I think... I guess I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way and...”  
  
He didn’t say anything, just observed as she fidgeted with her fingers. “It’s just the two of us from now on.” He kissed her temple, wrapping an arm around her and then turning her chin to him, eyes locked, looking for a reaction.  
  
“Just...” There was a pause and Matt swallowed unconsciously. “You mean always? And what if... what if we want to bring someone else along...?”  
  
He blinked. “If you’re okay with it,” then thought better of it when he noticed the small smirk forming. “If we’re  _both_ okay with it!”  
  
She giggled at his wary expression and he playfully glared at her. But then she sighed, closing her eyes, processing the idea. “Just the two of us...” she repeated idly.  
  
“Just the two of us,” he sealed, with a kiss on her lips.  
  
They decided to go to bed, have some rest, and were confronted with the sight of Dom sprawled on the mattress, sleeping soundly. Of course, he was still there. Matt arched one brow in distaste. He probably still had some strength left to boot him out of the room. “Wanker.”  
  
“Oh you loved it.”  
  
“I did not.” He sniffed. And not in a million years would he admit the contrary. “Tosser. Will stick his dick in anything with a hole.”  
  
“You’re irresistible like that… And you loved it.” She giggled as she lay down, Matt placing himself between her and Dom and pulling on the covers harsher than necessary from under Dom, making the drummer snore loudly and roll closer to the edge of the bed, giving them more room.  
  
“Promise you won’t take it out on him...” she gave him a warning look.  
  
“If he tells anyone I kill him...” he scowled.  
  
Valentina chuckled and let Matt spoon her, the arm that circled her body so wiry but providing so much warmth. “You know he won’t. And if he does… we pay him a visit...”


End file.
